is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Drogo Bartholy/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough within Drogo's Route Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Season 1 Chapter One *Thanks to jet lag, I slept until noon. * Amazing! * Nice place. * I manage to find my way thanks for the sign post. (Both sign and a post are stick together into one word but they added an 's'.) * Yes! *I let her take them smiling. (Allowing Sarah to take her things) * The complete opposite of me * We sit on a bench in the shade of a large oak tree. * Ask her about herself. * Laugh with her. * Tell her. * I take the bus. * Amazing! * I wasn't dreaming I. * I look around. * Charming. * Greet him. (She meets Drogo for the first time when she arrives at the manor.) * Do not let him do this to you. * Stay calm. * I stare back at him. * I promise myself to avoid him as much as possible. *Long live jet lag! *I smile at him. *I leave it where it is. (When she meets Drogo's older brother Nicolae) *Don't say anything. *I could almost hug him! *Don't push it. *Settle in. *Cad but attractive ... (She calls Drogo a "cad".) *Think about something else. *I straighten up slightly. *This time, I will not be overcome by fear. (As Drogo was on her new room) *I'm completely hypnotized. (It was misspelled as "hypnotised" on the game and she notices Drogo's vampiric abilities) *Say something. *This isn't normal! (As she noticed Drogo's form as a vampire) *Don't move. *I'm tetanized. (When Drogo attempts to bite her neck.) *I bite my lips. *I try to fight. *Tender ear. (After Nicolae takes Drogo out of her room) *Try to calm myself down. *It isn't Nicolae's fault... (As Nicolae apologizes about Drogo's behavior) *I listen and say nothing. (Not to listen what Nicolae's explanation about Drogo's actions) *I look back at him. *I'm touched by his words. *Find out what's going on. *I'm serious. *This family is so intriguing. *I won't let this go unpunished. *I manage to convince myself. *I'm too tired to retaliate. *Smile at him. (When Nicolae gives her some ham sandwiches) *Don't insist. *I smile at her in spite of everything. (As she meets Lorie for the first time and became impressed on her appearance) *I jump out of bed. *She is simply from a strange family. (As she talks to herself about Lorie) *I look forward to meeting them. *I think about him... (She thinks about Drogo despite he attacked her last night) *I'll have to learn more. *Give her a smile. *I'm disappointed. (When she meets Peter during breakfast) *I take a large cup of coffee. *I prefer quiet in the morning. *There's a warmth in the hollow of my belly. *I clench my jaws. (As she sees Drogo again) *I look back at him with disdain. *It makes me relax. *"Charming..." *Maybe it'll be better this time. *I don't know what else to say... *How nice that would be. *A little too chic... (When Lorie finally dresses up her clothes) *I don't agree. *Her stubborn silence annoys me. *Read one of her stories. *I stare straight back. *I sigh. (When she became annoyed on Lorie's bratty behavior) Chapter Two *Beautiful family togetherness. *I totally disapprove. *Answer back. (Due to Drogo's rude remarks) *She doesn't have the choice! *His attitude unnerves me a little more each time. *Doing more housework. *I'm lucky to be here. *I start with opening the windows, to air the room a little. *Stop mulling things over! *I'll make an effort. *Sort out what I'm gonna wear. *I lean through the doorway. *I feel suspicious. (When Drogo strangely hugged her) *I close my eyes. *I want to kiss him... (She becomes attracted towards Drogo and wants to kiss him) *This guy is really off and on... (As Drogo backs away from her) *I have no need to worry. *Obviously. *What's wrong with him? (When Nicolae arrives to see them) *Go out. *Joke. *I'm drawn to the idea. (As Drogo wants to see her in the dark corners of the library) *I can feel my face is redden. (the last word is bad it has to be "turning red") *I lie a little... *I'd prefer to find Sarah. *I sit in the back. *That's normal, I'm new! *I'm better off here. (As Drogo, Peter and an unnamed student are with them) *I envy him! (As Drogo quickly walks away) *I smile at her, happy to see that she's no longer being distant. (She was given a friendly hug by Sarah) *I agree with her. *I needed change. *They are not likely to have much to say. *What does she mean? *The contrary is also true... (As Sarah mentions about opposites attract) *I'm not convinced. (She noticed Sarah has hidden secrets which is why she won't say something about it) *Hold your head high. *Watch out, blowhead, in sight! (Upon seeing a womanizing student named Loan and a female companion named Samantha) *Blush. *I can't believe it... *Don't raise it. *What a bitch? (It replaces with an exclamation point so it turns into "What a bitch!") *Is he doing it on purpose or is he just stupid? (Loan was shown to be dumbfounded knowing that she lived with the Bartholy's) *I'll talk about it to Nicolae. *They're not so bad. (She mentioned about the Bartholy family) *Okay, that wasn't the right topic. *I try to make you talk. *I turn left. *I'm stirred. (As she bumps into Drogo and always blocking her way) *I stop moving. (When Drogo is getting close to her) *I'm aroused. *I want to know more about the Bartholy's. (Her decision to find out more about the Bartholy family) *Getting to the bottom of it will reassure me. *It's dreary... *I swallow with difficulty, shuddering. *The frustration makes me feverish. *"Tell the truth." (When she encounters Peter in the library) *How true? (As mentioned above it replaces with an exclaimation point to make a word "How true!") *He's pretty cute. (Admiring of Peter's coolness) *It's not too late! *Gauge them out of the corner of your eye. *Drogo and his attitude... (As Peter mentions about his brother Drogo) *Who is it now?! (After finding out that it was Sarah at Peter's side) *Stay neutral. *I address Peter. *Drop it. *Speak to Peter. *I don't agree. *I'm very excited! *The day went well. *I don't know. (As Sarah gives her an advice to avoid Drogo) *Complex is putting it mildly. *There's something she's not telling me. (She became suspicious on Sarah's hidden secrets) *I stay calm. (As she encounters Loan who is talking to his teammates) *I ignore him. (Trying to ignore Loan's advances) *Make fun. *Don't aggraviate the situation. *Knee him. (As she knees Loan when he takes his aggression towards her) *I look angry. *I feel intensely relieved. (When Drogo arrives to pick her up and rudely glares on Loan) *I get in! *Answer him! *I'm troubled by the altercation. *What an asshole? (Just like the two answers it changes into an exclamation point as the sentence changed into "What an asshole!) *At last someone considerate! (As she bumps into Peter) *I'm shivering. *Tell him. (As she tells Peter the whole thing) *He could be an ally. (As she thought about Drogo for protecting her) *Maybe I'm dramatizing. (It changes from z to s) *Exciting. (When Lorie comes to her room) *Corrected her. (Knowing of Lorie's sharp logic) Chapter Three *So here I am, feeling a little reassured about my future here. *Tell him the truth. (When Nicolae asked her what happened to her first day in Mystery Spell) *He's interested. It's kind of nice. (As Nicolae continues to ask if she gained friends) *I nod, without trying to find out more. *I'm flattered by the interest they are both taking in me. *Explain. *I look at them pleading. *In any case, it's my right! *I prefer a quick shower. *I want to meet new people. *I hope Sarah will introduce me to lots of people! *I raise my eyebrows, amused. (While talking to Sarah abour her encounter with Loan on the mobile phone) *I find her a little too curious. *I raise an eyebrow, teasing. (She noticed Nicolae, Drogo and Peter are not eating like she is) *I'm glad he's coming. (As Peter decided to join her) *Great! *Irritated, I openly show my contempt. (When she bumps into Drogo) *I stick out my chin as a sign of resistance. *I don't get him. *Anger threatens to overwhelm me. *He's right! (As Peter tells her not to let Drogo get into her and this is what Drogo wanted) *I don't bring up the subject immediately. *I give him my best smile. *As I'm waiting, I mull things over. *Oops, I'm probably gonna make him angry... (She keeps bombarding with questions about the mysterious incidents including the disappearance of Mia Cooper towards Peter) *I sigh. *Kindly tell him he can go. (She kindly makes Peter leave) *I decided to be patient. (When Lorie complains about her going out) *I have to go! *I respond immediately. *Let Nicolae take care of it. (This is due to Lorie's spoiled nature) *Because she pretends to be sweet in front of her brother. (Noticing her impish personality) *I'm touched by his concern. *I feel an irresistible attraction coming over me. (When Drogo became closer to her) *I, in turn, give her a wave and start walking up to her. (Upon meeting with Sarah at the bar) *I fidget on my chair, a little embarrassed. *I smile thinking about their protective attitude. *I live with them! *I'll be more attentive next time... *I realize she wants to help me. (It changes from z to s) *I try to reassure her. *There's no doubt she also has things to hide... *My heart races. (When Drogo and his friends arrive at the bar) *I blush. *I cough to hide my laughter. (Knowing that Drogo and his friends are having fun while they play billiards) *I'm not the only one he makes me fun off! *I stare at Drogo for a moment. (As she looked at Drogo who is having fun with his friends) *I don't think so. (When Sarah remarks about Drogo being the worst than his two brothers) *I shake my head, making out it's nothing. *I'm thrilled. *And what reason would that be? *Stand up for Sarah. *God, he's annoying! (Due to Drogo's annoying behavior) *It's on me. *I glance at her. *I encourage her to pursue. *I grin cheekly. (Sarah reveals the owl's name is Frosty not the player's pet name) *Dress fast. *Not my brightest moment... *I rush to the dining room. (Before Drogo stands on her way) *How does he know about my top? *I'm not indifferent to his remark. *His self-assured air destabilized me. *Face up to him. *I look sorry. (As she sees Lorie on time) *At last a normal game! *Let me think. *I try to change her mind. *I'm curious to see how far she's ready to go. *Tell her to keep the ties loose. *I glared at her. (As Lorie plays a very dangerous game of kidnapping) *Quick, untie me, now! (When Peter arrives to see her after being bound by Lorie) *I'm gobsmacked. (Angrily confronts Lorie for the dangerous game she made as Peter scolds her to sleep) *I explode! *I appreciate him intervening. *Accept. *It could be a way to make peace. *Tease Peter. *Tell him. *He was about to confide in me... *I'm full of enthusiasm. *For them, of course! (As Sarah threatens her) *Alleluia! (It should be "Hallelujah!") *I pick up again for the conversation. *I burst out laughing. *Stare back. *I look for a seat. *He's stringing things out. *I smile to myself. (After she meets Professor Sebastian Jones) *I start taking notes. *I'll find a way. *I weigh things up, it's not so bad! *He intimidates me! *I stare at him, amazed. *I squirm on the spot. *It's making him uncomfortable. *I look around. *Tease her. *It irritates me. *I try flattering her. (Trying her best to make flattered on Lorie) *I move up and stroke her cheek. *What strength? (They add an exclamation point to turn into "What strength!" She noticed about Lorie's behavior) *Think about today's classes. (Realizing that Lorie is a vampire but mistaken as a little witch) *I have to know! *Curiosity wins me over. *I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. *Calm myself down. *Tomorrow, I'm looking into things. *I drag her to the side. *I very much hope so. *Reassure her, *Don't lecture me. *I refuse to take the bait. *There's something wrong with her. *She's not telling me everything! *I'd better listen to her this time! (As Sarah warns her about their adopted father Viktor Bartholy) *I'm going to find out by myself. *Not this time. *Easy, talk to her about one of the Bartholy brothers! *I walk calmly. *I'm all excited. (As she finally researches about the vampires in the library) *Think about Drogo. *I try to recall a scene. (Trying to recall what happened to her in the beginning) *That's not all... *I trusted him. (Upon remembering Nicolae when they first met) *I decide to show courage. (After realizing their species as vampires) *I go out pretending to be as cool as a cucumber. *I imagine the worst horrors. *Flee in the night. *Prick up my ears. *I jump violently. (As Nicolae shows up) *Blame it all on Lorie. (She finally tells Nicolae her reasons of leaving because of Lorie) *He wants to look into my mind! *I'm hold my head up. *Tell him. *I trusted you. *Okay, the idea maybe a bit of stupid. (The word maybe was separated into "may be") *I turn pale. *Be clearer! *Be curious. *And what am I then? (Nicolae easily noticed that she was a witch who is strangely using her powers by the time she started to stay at their manor as a nanny to Lorie and after he told her that they were a family of vampires who drinks animal blood) Chapter Four *Listen to him. *I turn crimson. *Talk about Lucie. *I can give them a chance. *I decide to be direct. *I'm even more curious. *I stare at him with growing interest. *I understand Peter better. *This idea doesn't make me happy. *What a relief? (It replaces with a period in a sentence "What a relief.) *I let out a mocking laugh. *I feel hurt from his attitude. *It's exciting! (Realizing her species as a witch) *I smile, reassuringly. *Convince Nicolae to teach me. (She convinces Nicolae to teach her about her powers as a witch) *We made a deal. *I give him a superior smile. *Thank him. *I'd like it. *I feel anxious. (When Drogo was on her room) *Stand up to him. *Exhausted, I cling to him. *I irresistibly want more. *I go as red as a beetroot. (Knowing she was blushing towards him) *Why do I feel so attracted? *I open my eyes. (After showing her powers as a witch when she manages to fix the broken windows with her magic) *I don't know how to lie... *It could be fun! *What is he reading? (She wants to know what Peter had read something) *I am touched by his concern. *I grumble. (When she begins to learn about magic from Nicolae) *I put on an angelic face. *The memory of him excites me. (As she explains to Nicolae about a run-in between her and Drogo on her room and demonstrating her magic as a witch) *I soften abruptly. *I sink into my seat. *Of course! *His words intrigues me. *I feel guilty immediately. *I'm preoccupied. *Take a shower. *It scares me. *Laugh with him. (When Drogo laughs about her) *No, I must read first. *It makes me feel good. *My heart is pounding. (As Drogo helps her to read the manuscript) *I'm blushing. *Play his game. *Yes. *He is really sexy... *He makes me want to confide. *You're not sensitive to garlic? Chapter Five Chapter Six * He looks at me mischievously and I give him a provocative smile. * I'm a little nervous... (It was her first time hanging out with the Bartholy brothers while going on the hunt) * I open my eyes wide. (Knowing that they were hunting animal blood but she mistakes this as humans) * Not so much anymore... * I try to find out more. * I want to tell him how I feel about him... * I shake my head, giving him a haughty smile. * I accept without hesitation. (When Drogo likes to play the game) * He's too good at this!... (Knowing Drogo's feat as a vampire) * I stop fighting. (She accepts defeat from Drogo) * I glance at him suggestively. * I give him a sulky pout. * I head in the same direction Drogo took. * I keep my cool. (As she encounters the black wolf for the second time) * I walk forward cautiously. (It adds up 's' as the black wolf begins to attack her on purpose) * I wait quietly. * I don't move. * I rush to him. * So it's a werewolf!... (Take note: The black wolf turns out to be their professor Sebastian Jones in his werewolf form) * He's worried about me. (Knowing of Drogo's hatred of werewolves while in his vampire form) * I'm surprised by his irony. * Point out his chivalrous attitude. * Category:Walkthrough